The present invention generally relates to an image-processing system implemented in a vehicle to determine the distance between the vehicle and a lead vehicle.
Recently, some vehicles have been implemented with driver assistance systems, such as detection systems that detect objects in front of the vehicle. Certain detection systems analyze the movement of surrounding vehicles to provide an estimate to a driver utilizing the detection system of the available room for maneuvering the vehicle in which the driver resides.
Since it is desirable to implement these detection systems in real time, there is a need for a system with improved computational efficiency for detection and tracking of objects in front of the vehicle.